The Victim
by Shandeemilla
Summary: A short story that I wrote in school one day. I edited and added parts to it. Please read and tell me what you think! REVIEW!


The Victim  
  
******************************************  
  
I closed the door with a thud and locked it. Walking away from my house, down the garden pathway. I softly padded across the stone tiles to my front gate and walked through it, closing it shut behind me. Adjusting my blue denim skirt, I started to walk.  
  
The bright stars glistened in the dark, black sky. It was a beautiful sight. As I walked, I felt a twinge of guilt flood through me at the thought of my parents finding out about my secret walks in the moonlight. They had warned me about the terrible creatures that come out to feast when darkness sweeps over a city. I'm sure it was all silly lies, to keep me from disobeying them. Even though a part of me felt guilty, the other part of me felt the pure delight and excitement of disobeying the rules. After all, I was still alive wasn't I? Even after two weeks of moonlit walks?  
  
The wind was strong and it blew through my hair, sweeping a lock of it over my face. I pulled it off my face and placed it behind my ear. The wind comforted me in a way that nothing and no one could ever comfort me. These slow walks under the glittering stars were pure bliss to me. I always returned home wishing I could have stayed out all night, watching the clouds cover and un-cover the bright, enchanting moon.  
  
I heard footsteps behind me and hurriedly turned around to gaze into the handsome face of a man in his early twenties, around my age. The sharp features of his face and his dark hair made him captivating to look at. We stared at each other unblinkingly for what seemed like centuries before the man's lips twitched slightly, forming into a seductive smirk. He spoke in a deep, harmonious voice, that made my stomach squirm in anticipation, "What's a beauty like you doing out at this time of the night?" He cocked an eyebrow at me, putting on a mischievous smile. If the lampposts had been brighter, he would have seen me blush a shade of the same colour as my blood red curls.  
  
"Just taking a stroll," I replied, not losing eye-contact, "That's all."  
  
"You do know that it's dangerous right? Especially at this time of the night," he remarked, a malicious glint appearing in his silvery-grey orbs. The look on his face, made cold shivers run down my spine. I tried not to shudder. I tried my best not to show him that I was afraid.  
  
The man stepped forward, his eyes scandalously rested upon none other than my neck. A look of pure lust crossed his face and he licked his lips. This frightened me more than I could imagine and a part of me wanted to turn around and run. However, the strong part of me wanted to stay right there, so that I could prove to my parents that walks in the starlit night were not dangerous. I also wanted to show them that the treacherous monsters they took their precious time to warn me about did not exist.  
  
The man, seemed to sense my fear and whispered into my ear, "Are you frightened of me?"  
  
"No," I replied firmly with all the courage I had in me.  
  
"Then why," he smirked and traced a finger across my bare arm as he spoke, "Are you shivering?"  
  
I shivered some more. Now I really felt like scampering away as fast as humanly possible. I quickly stammered, "I'm c-c-cold, I better get going n- now." I started to turn around.  
  
The man swiftly grabbed my arm and steered me around to face him. "Not so fast, my lovely." He had a smile on his face that shook me from head to toe. I shuddered, locked in his arms. I seemed to be frozen in fright. My body had lost all its ability to move.  
  
All of a sudden, I felt his lips brush against mine. His lips were ice cold and contrasted well with my lips, which seemed to be like a burning furnace. The effect of our lips against one another was incredible. I lost all sense of time as I parted my lips, letting his tongue stroke my own. As I pushed my tongue into his mouth, I felt two sharp ridges at either side of his mouth, in the top and the bottom which I realized were fangs. Although stroking these sharp points sent pure pleasure shooting through my veins, I thought to myself, "Humans couldn't have fangs right? Unless-" I quickly banished that thought out of my mind. It was something I didn't want to think about and couldn't think about at that time.  
  
I felt like I was in heaven, his fast nipping kisses were pure bliss. His tongue was divine, circling, squeezing and stroking my own like a fiery tempest. He must have bitten my lip in all his alacrity as I tasted blood in my mouth. I did wonder if he had gotten to my head and made me slightly barmy when I felt myself thinking that blood tasted good. He pulled out of kissing me and asked softly, "Aren't you glad you stayed now, my sweet?"  
  
"Mmmmm," I moaned slightly, lost for words as I gazed into his enchanting eyes.  
  
He trailed kisses down my neck, making me tremble at the iciness of his lips on my warm skin. "I'm awfully hungry tonight," he whispered, "Terribly hungry indeed." I didn't notice what his words meant as I seemed to be in a daze and was feeling extremely drowsy.  
  
However it was when I saw his fangs. That was when I received the impact of his words. That was when I realized that this was the creature my parents feared beyond all other creatures. This was the creature they feared I would be abducted by. A vampire.  
  
Here I was stuck in his taut grasp. His head lowered to my neck. I struggled but it was to no avail. He kissed my neck softly marking the spot, "I can tell that you will be delicious my princess," he murmured. Then his face transformed from handsome to gruesome and he dug his fangs into my skin. I screamed and screamed in agony, feeling the rush of blood being drained from my body.  
  
I do not know how long he drank from me but as I fell to the ground, one thought rushed trough me. Why hadn't I listened to my parents? Here I was helplessly lying on the pavement, blood dripping from my wound. I had been the vampire's victim. The last thing I saw were the hoary clouds passing over the luminously dazzling moon, covering it and making the world sweep into obscurity as I fell into unconsciousness.  
  
To be continued..................  
  
********************************************************  
  
A/N: This was just a short story I wrote while at school and I decided to edit it, adding some parts and removing some parts to create this! Hope you enjoy! Please read and review!  
  
Thanks, Chandi 


End file.
